


Kinktober 2020: Authorial Self-Indulgence via Monsterfucking

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Symbiotic [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Monsterfucking, some people have symbiotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike and Sonny and Venom as Mike and Sonny start having sex.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Series: Symbiotic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Authorial Self-Indulgence via Monsterfucking

The first time Mike and Sonny have sex, Venom doesn't show up. Sonny doesn't think about it in the moment--he's a bit busy trying to touch Mike everywhere at once. But after, as they lie in Sonny's bed and doze, Sonny feels the particular oil slick prickle of Venom reaching out, tiny tendrils sneaking from Mike's ribs to Sonny's. He looks down at it, then up at Mike, who is watching him with happy, half-lidded eyes. 

"You good?" Sonny asks Mike. 

"Very good," Mike says, pulling Sonny into a lazy kiss. 

The oil slick prickle climbs up Sonny's neck, the touch so light it almost itches. Sonny doesn't know if he should ask Mike if Venom is okay or ask Venom himself, so he doesn't ask at all, just let's Venom slip and slide over his shoulders and around his thighs and retreat as silently as he'd emerged. 

*

The second time they have sex, Venom doesn't come out at all, not even at the end. Sonny worries he's done something wrong. But later, when they're dressed and headed to dinner, Venom slips around Mike and Sonny's intertwined fingers and then crawls up onto Sonny's wrist, wrapping around like a watch band. He retreats again when they're seated, but the moment Mike and Sonny touch again, he shows up, a perfect straight line from thumb to thumb. 

Sonny isn't sure what's happening, but Mike's touch is warm, and Venom's touch is just as soft as before, so he lets it lie.

*

The third, fourth, and fifth time Mike and Sonny have sex, Sonny catches glimpses of Venom. He slips along Mike's lower lip just as Mike pulls Sonny in for a kiss. He spools out of Mike's hand on Sonny's thigh, tightening just beyond MIke's own grip. He pours out from Mike's chest as they hold each other tight and curls tendrils around both of them. 

Sonny wakes up the morning after the fifth time and discovers Venom is watching him from Mike's left shoulder. He hasn't popped out, just made himself an ink blot with white eyes. Sonny smiles sleepily at him. "Hey, V."

"Hi," Venom responds. 

"You okay?"

Venom doesn't answer in words. He reaches out, shaping a hand roughly the size and shape of Sonny's own. He holds it out to Sonny. Sonny presses his own hand against it, and Venom folds his fingers down, holding Sonny's hand. 

They lie like that for awhile. Sonny dozes off again, and when he wakes up, Mike's awake too, looking at Sonny and Venom's hands and smiling. 

"I think he likes me," Sonny says. 

Mike laughs quietly and pulls Sonny into a kiss. Venom sneaks out of Mike's fingers and into Sonny's hair as Mike turns on his back and pulls Sonny on top of him. 

That night, as they make dinner together with Venom snapping beans and shelling peas ("Plop, plop, plop go the soft eyes" is the song he sings for shelling peas), Mike turns to Sonny and says, "You're the first person V. and I have agreed on."

"Yeah?" Sonny replies. Taking Mike's cue that this is a conversation between the two of them that Mike is having on Venom's behalf. It's not the first time it's happened. "Did he just stay dormant with other people you had sex with?"

"Yeah, but it was more than that," Mike says. He stirs the sauce. Sonny comes up behind him and hugs him around the middle, pressing a kiss to the scar on the back of his neck. The place where the Army doctors first jammed Venom into his skin. "I was as reluctant as he was in some ways. Before you, everyone was...unsure about V. and about me. It seemed like no matter how much they trusted me, they never trusted him."

"He saved your life," Sonny says against Mike's skin. "How could I not trust him?"

Mike lays a hand over Sonny's on his stomach as Venom continues his pea shelling song.

*

It goes on like that. Venom a part of Mike, but also his own being with Sonny in the same ways as Mike. He slips and slithers across Sonny's shoulders in bed, helps Mike part his thighs with a wicked, ticklish touch. Cradles Sonny's head when Mike and Sonny kiss. And then, one afternoon--rainy but sunny; humid but cold--Venom suddenly forms behind Sonny, a fully-shaped body and arms and legs. Lips on the back of Sonny's neck as Mike kisses him on the mouth, and that oil slick prickle trailing behind his ear and down his cheek, like a series of tiny, electric kisses. 

"It's okay?" Venom whispers in Sonny's ear. "It's okay?"

Sonny leans his head back on Venom's shoulder and opens his mouth for Mike's next kiss. A tendril sneaks against his lips, touching and retreating. 

"Yes," Sonny sighs. "Please."

The tendril advances again, over and under Sonny's tongue, then around Mike's as well. Venom undulates around both of them, and Sonny and Mike groan in unison. 

There are tentacles wrapping around Sonny's cock, a set pulling his legs wide open. One carefully and thoughtfully massaging his hole. No pressure, no pain, just a feeling like being felt down to his very atoms. 

"Oh, shit," Sonny says, and he comes without even feeling it, eyes wide and staring at Mike, who is staring at him, eyes gone black with starlight-white pupils.

"Ours," Venom whispers, wrapping himself tight around Mike's ribs, pushing Mike even closer. Taking Mike's dick and leading it, tipping Sonny onto his back, legs up and open and secure. "Ours," he says again. He pauses, receding from Mike's eyes so it's only Sonny and MIke looking at each other. But he's still there, seeping into every bit of Sonny's skin. There is no mistaking what is happening. Sonny and Mike and Venom. No mistaking at all. 

Sonny cups Mike's face. "I love you," he says. He touches the void black spot of Venom that is spreading slowly all along Mike's left arm. "I love the both of you."

"Ours," Mike says and kisses Sonny deeply as Venom starts to move again and pulls Mike into Sonny and himself tighter around them both, and Sonny can only hold on tight and feel Mike's hands, his body, the careful thrust of his hips. And, everywhere, Venom. 

*

When Sonny wakes up the next morning, there's a black band around his wrist. It's as void black as Venom, and when Sonny flexes his fingers, it reaches out and pools into his palm, then slides up his fingers. 

"Okay?" Venom asks, looking up from Mike's shoulder. Mike's awake and watching Sonny. He's nervous, but he's not fearful. Venom vibrates on Mike's shoulder, a shivering mass of black.

Sonny touches the black pool in his palm, and it pulls back the tendrils from his fingers, shaping itself to the exact shape and press of Sonny's fingertip. "You're not attached to me," he says to Venom. "Not like you are with Mike."

"No," Venom says. "This is...different."

Sonny looks at Mike. Mike shrugs. "I don't have a word for it, either."

Sonny closes his hand slowly around the black dot on his palm. "Well, we'll have to come up with something," he says, and it's Venom who pushes forward first, who gets the first kiss and the first touch of the morning. 

And it's right in the way that Mike is right. In the way that Venom and Mike are right. Sonny leans into it, licking Venom, then following the rope of his neck over to Mike, kissing his shoulder as Venom wraps around his back. 

There's no word for this, but perhaps there doesn't need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> I am glad to find out I'm not the only one who wanted more of this whole...thing. I am not sure if I should inform you--but I shall--that i started a different fic for this prompt that has proven to be The One With All the Backstory. So. It's sitting there. Waiting.


End file.
